misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Shaymin
Shaymin, labeled, The Meek Girl started out as a Shaymin, since she's a legendary and doesn't evolve. She was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Togekiss and Team Electivire. She didn't qualify for Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical, but had a segment on the Tangrowth and Medicham Show. She was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Nidoqueen. She will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info: Shaymin - *Category: the Gratitude Pokemon *Type: Grass *Height: 0'8" *Weight: 4.6 lbs *Ability: Natural Cure Skymin - *Type: Grass/Flying *Height: 1'4" *Weight: 11.5 lbs *Ability: Serene Grace *Nature: *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Action *Moves ** ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon the Musical/World Tour Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery shaymin pokedex 3D.png|Shaymin in Pokedex 3D skymin kalos back.png|Skymin's back sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations shaymin kalos back.png|Shaymin's back sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations skymin kalos.png|Skymin's front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations shaymin kalos.png|Shaymin's front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations skymin new party.png|Skymin's party sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations shaymin new party.png|Shaymin's party sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations skymin old party.png|Skymin's party sprite from the Fourth and Fifth Generations shaymin old party.png|Shaymin's party sprite from the Fourth and Fifth Generations skymin unova back.png|Skymin's back sprite from the Fifth Generation shaymin unova back.png|Shaymin's back sprite from the Fifth Generation skymin unova.png|Skymin's front sprite from the Fifth Generation shaymin unova.png|Shaymin's front sprite from the Fifth Generation skymin unova back.gif|Skymin's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation shaymin unova back.gif|Shaymin's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation skymin unova.gif|Skymin's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation shaymin unova.gif|Shaymin's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation skymin shuffle.png|Skymin in Pokemon Shuffle shaymin shuffle.png|Shaymin in Pokemon Shuffle shaymin rumble.png|Shaymin in Pokemon Rumble skymin hgss ow.png|Shaymin's Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver shaymin hgss ow.png|Shaymin's Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver shaymin pokepark.png|Shaymin in PokePark skymin md.png|Skymin's Mystery Dungeon Tile shaymin md.png|Shaymin's Mystery Dungeon Tile skymin sinnoh back.png|Skymin's back sprite from the Fourth Generation shaymin sinnoh back.png|Shaymin's back sprite from the Fourth Generation skymin hgss.png|Skymin's sprite from Pokemon Platinum, Heart Gold and Soul Silver shaymin hgss.png|Shaymin's sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver shaymin dp.png|Shaymin's sprite in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl skymin premiere.png|Skymin's Premiere Pokemon Card in the Platinum Expansion shaymin premiere.png|Shaymin's Premiere Pokemon Card in the Platinum Expansion shaymin platinum card.png|Shaymin's second card in the Platinum Expansion skymin unleashed.png|Skymin's card in the Unleashed Expansion shaymin boundaries crossed.png|Shaymin's card in the Boundaries Crossed Expansion skymin bw promo.jpg|Skymin's card in the Japanese Only Black and White Promo Expansion shaymin xy promo.png|Shaymin's first card in the XY Promo Expansion shaymin xy promo 2.jpg|Shaymin's second card in the XY Promo Expansion skymin shining legends.png|Skymin's card in the Shining Legends Expansion shaymin ultra prism.png|Shaymin's card in the Ultra Prism Expansion skymin ultra prism.png|Skymin's card in the Ultra Prism Expansion shaymin sm promo.jpg|Shaymin's card in the Japanese Sun and Moon Promo Expansion skymin 11th Movie Promo Set.jpg|Skymin's card in the 11th Movie Promo Expansion shaymin lvlX platinum.png|Shaymin's LvlX card in the Platinum Expansion skymin lvlX Platinum.png|Skymin's LvlX card in the Platinum Expansion skymin ex legendary treasures.png|Skymin's EX card in the Legendary Treasures Expansion skymin ex next destinies.png|Skymin's first EX card in the Next Destinies Expansion skymin ex next destinies 2.png|Skymin's second EX card in the Next Destinies Expansion skymin ex roaring skies.png|Skymin's first EX card in the Roaring Skies Expansion skymin ex roaring skies 2.png|Skymin's second EX card in the Roaring Skies Expansion shaymin ex xy promo.png|Shaymin's EX card in the XY Promo Expansion skymin anime model.png|Skymin's model for the Pokemon Anime shaymin anime model.png|Shaymin's model for the Pokemon Anime skymin anime.png|Skymin in the Pokemon Anime shaymin anime.png|Shaymin in the Pokemon Anime skymin manga.png|Skymin in the Pokemon Manga shaymin manga.png|Shaymin in the Pokemon Manga skymin oa.png|Skymin's Original Artwork for Pokemon Platinum shaymin oa.png|Shaymin's Original Artwork for Pokemon Diamond and Pearl skymin dream.png|Skymin's Dream World Art shaymin dream.png|Shaymin's Dream World Art skymin doll.png|Skymin's Dream World Doll shaymin doll.png|Shaymin's Dream World Doll Placement or Role in Seasons Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPWT Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Grass Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Sinnoh Pokemon Category:Team Togekiss Category:Team Electivire Category:Team Nidoqueen Category:Team Smarts Yveltal